Rubia Pelirroja
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Akari comparte uno de tantos momento románticos con Kyoko. Ya sé que esto es raro pero que se le va hacer, ahí lo dejo a su criterio.
1. Chapter 1

–Akari-chan… ¿Dónde estás?

Que hermosos recuerdos los que ella guarda, momentos felices al lado de la que una vez fue su fábrica de abrazos. Kyōko ahora siempre le veía divertida, ahora pareciera que los papeles han cambiado. Mientras Kyōko dejo ese lado asustadizo y llorón, parecía que Akari lo recogió de algún lado. Como le alegraba, ahora ser su protectora y la dueña de su corazón.

–aquí Kyōko-chan

Hay que devolver el gesto multiplicado por mil. No bastan ahora solo abrazos e intentos por levantar el ánimo. Kyōko lo descubrió hace poco, entre besos y caricias inocentes

–Akari-chan te quiero

Ahora era el amor lo que una vez floreció entre esta grandiosa amistad. Ya no es Kyōko quien llora, ya no es Akari quien la abraza. Kyōko le susurra, Akari se sonroja

–Kyōko-chan te quiero

Akari sabe que solo entre sus brazos ella se siente segura. Kyōko sabe que ahora ya nunca podrá dejar de abrazarle. El amor florece en cualquier parte, amor puro es lo que ellas comparten.

–¿me regalarías un besito mmm…?

Se ha vuelto adicta a su sonrisa, a su dulce aroma, al fuego de sus cabellos, al sabor de sus labios. Su corazón lo sabe, su alma lo confirma. Kyōko está muy enamorada de su amiga

–Kyōko-chan… aquí no

¿Qué es tenerlo todo?.

Para Kyōko es solo tenerla a ella. Escuchar la tranquilidad de su corazón, ver lo adorable de sus sonrojos, ser acariciada por tal delicada flor mientras se deleita con ese agradable aroma. Las estrellas pueden ser testigos del momento, y en sus destellos abrirán cada vez esos recuerdos. Akari no necesita nada, si Kyōko la llena de felicidad.

–¿no me quieres?

La suave briza que entrara por la ventana, jamás podrá negar lo mucho que ellas se aman. Podrá llevar muy lejos lo que ve, oye o siente, pero nadie más que ellas sabrán entenderle.

–te amo Kyōko-chan, no pienses lo contrario, te amo demasiado.

Mientras sus miradas van sobre las luces de la ciudad, Kyōko abraza con más fuerza el cuerpo de su doncella. La chica que ahora le mira enamorada, suspira y se aferra con mayor fuerza. Akari siente su corazón, Kyōko de igual forma lo siente danzar. Akari la mira, Kyōko se inclina.

–te amo Akari-chan, tranquila, solo jugaba

Sus mejillas rojas están, Kyōko goza verla indefensa. Akari pierde la paciencia y une sus labios con los su cabeza hueca. El beso dura lo suficiente, aunque siempre habrá más. Recostada sobre Kyōko, Akari mira por la ventana una estrellita fugas. Nunca pensó en pedir un deseo, pues estar con Kyōko era suficiente.

–¿Cuándo se lo diremos a las demás?

–naa… déjalas, alguien día lo sabrán

Aunque sus amigas se enterasen, ellas se tendrán una a la otra para bien y para mal. No hay porque alarmarse, Kyōko la ama y Akari a ella. Siempre lo demuestran, ya sea con un beso, un abrazo, un te amo. O como lo que en ese momento hacían en la casa de Kyōko. Ir a la cama y dormir abrazadas.


	2. Chapter 2

\- buenos días dormilona

Un ángel fue que ella vio, cuando abrió los ojos con la luz de aquella mirada se topó. Kyōko estiro los brazos y entre aquel corto cabello enredó sus dedos, tiro de aquella chica y la fue acercando despacio mientras aquellas mejillas de rosa se teñían.

\- Kyōko-chan…

susurraron aquellos labios que tan pronto se vieron dominados. Un beso de buenos días tendría que ser suficiente, empezar con una agradable sensación sin prestar mucha atención a lo que después viene.

\- un ratito mas…

Levanto las sabanas con gran energía y debajo de ellas metió aquella chica. Sus abrazos fuertes eran ya que la pequeña no pudo librarse de ella. No importaba mucho quedarse en esa postura separarse de su novia eso seguramente duela, pero era lunes ya sin duda y pronto debían partir a la escuela.

\- No hagas que este momento acabe

\- pero Kyōko-chan…

\- tienes una voz tan linda

Kyōko rio de forma dulce, Akari avergonzada su rostro oculto. Tan linda como siempre un tierno beso le robo, tiro lejos las sabanas para verla mejor. Aquellos rayos de luz que entre las persianas se colaba, dejaron ver a una Akari sonrojada.

\- si sigues así de linda no voy a poder contenerme, tal vez termine llamando a la escuela para reportarme enferma, y tu… puedes ser mi enfermera

\- pero eso es no es verdad

\- Akari... akari, tan inocente como siempre

Kyōko volteo a la niña que hasta ese momento encima de ella se encontraba, Kyōko se coloco encima de akari y bajo ella… pues la cama. Fingió una risa siniestra poniendo a la pequeña con la piel de gallina, ya no importaba pues armándose de valor abrazo a la chica que tenia encima.

\- juguemos…

la escuela podía esperar, aunque atrasadas seguro ellas llegaran. Pero que mas da si se puede demostrar el cariño que ellas mantienen, compartirán muchos momentos mientras cada día su amor florece. Entre besos la mañana no podría ponerse mejor, siendo aquel día lunes el mas perezoso de todos, Akari y Kyōko tenían mucha energía.

* * *

 **Hola hola,**

 **Aquí yo deseándoles un agradable lunes, (mañana) disculpen este peque material, lo escribí solo para probar el LibreOffice. En fin… me cuentan en los comentarios que les pareció este peque agregado.**

 **Sin mas que decir, yo me despido. Chao!**


End file.
